When Trunks Started Dating
by Takuma
Summary: COMPLETE- Title explains it all. Major Trunks torture... I'm sure that has started to occur in the first chapter. :)
1. Part 1

When Trunks Started Dating  
  
By: Takuma  
  
This wasn't good... it wasn't good at ALL! Trunks started pacing around the room of the Capsule Corp living room.  
  
'They'll kill me... I am so dead... Why me? Why did I have to ask?' There was a tap on his shoulder. Trunks must have jumped about ten feet into the air. Bulma, eyeing her son, crossed her arms and gave him the 'What-did-you- do-this-time' look. She was waiting oh so patiently as she tapped her foot on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy Trunks?" She walked up to him, looking up at him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked kindly. He looked down at her with a blush creeping up on his tan cheeks.  
  
He studdered, "I-it's no-oothing... mom... I-iii I'mmm S-sserr-iiousss... N- not-thinggg to be worr-ried a-ab-bbout..." Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it a girl?" she asked him.  
  
Trunks' face became pale. 'How did she know?!" HOW HOW HOW HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He felt like crying as he bowed his head to her ashamed.  
  
When Bulma saw her son's expression, she gave a Vegeta like smirk to her son. 'So it IS a girl...' She clapped her hands together while her eyes began to shine. "GRANDCHILDERN!"  
  
Trunks looked up to his mother; he slightly choked. He slowly backed away because he knew 'THE LOOK'. It was the same look Chichi gave Gohan when he first stated he had a friend, who was a girl. Many years later he still remembered 'THE LOOK'.  
  
"Have you asked her out?" asked Bulma with the smirk still plastered to her face. Trunks' face became as red as a stop sign. Slowly he nodded. Bulma gave a small squeal.  
  
"You are such a good boy Trunks!" she exclaimed hugging him in a motherly way. Trunks couldn't breathe. His face turned from the lovely red from the blush to a royal blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Bulma finally released her son clapping her hands up towards her chest with a huge grin, "You know what Trunks?" The teen gasped for air. His chest was beginning to burn. "Since you have begun your dating, I'll make sure you get the best of meals and the 'frying pan of doom' will forever avoid you!" Trunks' head snapped up to face his mother.  
  
'Did she say FOOD?!' Trunks' mouth began to water.  
  
Bulma smirked at her son's reaction, "It will come into affect when..." Trunks excitedly looked at his mother as she placed a hand on her hip. "... You have asked a young woman for her hand in marriage." Trunks fell over twitching, and his mother just stared down at him with her arms crossed.  
  
"I have to make sure I get grand children," she stated in a 'matter-of- fact' tone before tossing her hair back and strolling into the kitchen to order in some food.  
  
Trunks just twitched. His mother was VERY cruel. No, cruel didn't fit her. Evil did though.  
  
'At least I know mom wasn't angry...' Now, the only one he had to tell was his old man, Vegeta. His face paled to mimic the color of a white sheet. "Crap."  
  
Making his way to the couch, the hybrid saiyan prince began to brainstorm. "Now... my date will be here soon... And I have to make sure that dad doesn't do anything to harm her," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Now... I could either...  
  
Tell Him  
  
Or...  
  
Not tell him and face the consequence to train with him for the rest of the year, early in the morning before school if he finds out.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "If I do tell him I will...  
  
Be murdered by him with a ki blast. Be murdered by him by slow torture... Be murdered, and then have my remains blown to smithereens...  
  
Or...  
  
Get tortured by him for the rest of my days here at Capsule Corps...  
  
"Doesn't really sound like a choice on that side..." he muttered biting his thumb. "Now... if I don't tell him... I could...  
  
Get murdered by him if he ever finds out... Get murdered by him some more if he finds out...  
  
Or...  
  
Almost getting murdered but escaping at the brink of death and move to a different planet that needs a protector..."  
  
This WAS a tough one... "I think I won't tell him..."  
  
"Won't tell who what?"  
  
Trunks jumped again about 20 feet in the air this time by hearing a deep, raspy voice. Just his luck.  
  
Trunks slowly turned around, and came face to face with his father, his face became pale once again as the prince crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Do I need to repeat what I said boy?" he asked glaring. Trunks shook his head quickly; he didn't want to get on his father's bad side. Oh, no he didn't!  
  
Vegeta began to smirk, "Good." He loved the way someone feared him. It was defiantly something to boost his ego.  
  
Trunks stood there still. This wasn't good news. His father heard him talking, and now he was going to die... unless he escaped barely alive...  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son, as he seemed to have an inner conflict. "Well?!" Trunks slightly jumped hearing his father slightly yell. "Are you going to enlighten me?!"  
  
Trunks mentally cursed, "Well... you see..." He placed a hand behind his head chuckling nervously. "You see..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"  
  
Trunks flinched and squeaked, "I'mgoingonadatelaterontonight..." The room became deathly silent. Trunks covered his head with his arms and ducked low. He knew his father would kill him... he just knew it. But nothing seemed to come. Trunks waited a few more seconds. Nothing seemed to come, so he took the choice of taking a chance. He slowly picked his head up.  
  
Vegeta stood there dumbfounded, a very rare sight to see. The saiyan prince seemed to have a vacant look in his gaze, as he seemed to stare strait ahead. Trunks stood up to normal height, then snapped in the saiyans' hear.  
  
"H-hello?" he asked nervously. 'Please don't kill me...'  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his dazed state, and he looked to his son. He seemed to be ready for what was coming at him next.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU $#% $ $ )$%!!!!!!!!!" The prince grabbed his son's shirt collar and started to shake him violently. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
CRACK  
  
Vegeta fell face first to the floor, and the young teen's mother stood there crossing her arms. A frying pan was in her right hand.  
  
"There is NO way YOU are ruining my chances of getting GRANDCHILDREN!" she exclaimed to her now fallen husband. Trunks had a sweatdrop fall from the back of his head.  
  
"Um... mom?" he asked her as she looked up to him. She immediately smirked.  
  
"If I can help it, there is no way your father is going to do anything to keep you from your dating life!" she exclaimed.  
  
Trunks blinked, "Uh... thanks?"  
  
The doorbell rang. Trunks' heart seemed to skip a beat. His date was here. He noticed his father started to stir. And with that happening, Bulma raised her frying pan up once again.  
  
"Go on, Trunks." With a smirk she swung at her husband again making him fall back into unconsciousness. "I think I can handle your father." And with those words, Trunks ran off to the door not looking back. 


	2. Part 2

When Trunks Started Dating... Part 2

§±§±§±§

The hybrid saiyan prince and his date were walking down the street smiling and conversing with each other. Both were enjoying the other's company.

Trunks couldn't help but smile a bit wider. He was dating a girl he had had a crush on for about three weeks now. She had the light purple locks of hair. They were much lighter than the shade of his hair color, which were neatly done in two buns on the top of her head.

She was very petite. Short could also describe her... but then again... almost all the females were considered short compared to an adult sized saiyan. He loved her bright, yet soft color of lavender eyes. Two words that would describe them were big and innocent.

Then Trunks noticed her excited expression when they passed an ice cream shop. "Oh Trunks! Could we stop in there? I want to buy an ice cream!" She batted her eyes to him, and gave him her best smile.

He gave a small laugh as his heart began to melt. "Of course!" And in a very cheerful manner; people walking on the street would have thought this teenage couple, looking very much like young adults, were newly weds with the springy walk and bright smiles across their faces.

About five meters away...

A pair of new, shiny binoculars were noticed in a near by bush. If a person were looking close enough, they would have realized that someone was spying at someone in the ice cream parlor.

Just as Trunks and his date came back out with ice cream cones and walked down a good ways away... Vegeta popped out from the bushes, random twigs and leaves sticking from his flame shaped black hair.

A few people noticing this saiyan prince pop out of the shrubbery almost shrieked as he continued to stare at the young couple thru the binoculars. And bringing them down, he snarled as he shoved the device in his overly sized pocket in his black jacket (one that almost resembled Vash the Stampede). He snarled.

How dare his son go out looking for love! It was completely ludicrous that he had to ask this female to this 'date'. Usually on his home planet, the females came to the males. Not the other way around!

This planet was so backwards.

Leaping out of the shrubbery clad in a pair of camouflage army pants and a white shirt, with the black coat he grabbed a small container and opened it. It was black shoe polish. Using two fingers, he swiped his hands over the black 'paint' before he placed it over his cheekbones.

"If my son thinks he can get away with this 'business', then he has another thing coming!" exclaimed Vegeta raising a fist in the air.

The people walking around could only wonder about the sanity of this overly muscled man.

§±§±§

Trunks looked over his shoulder for what seemed to be the fifteenth time this night. He didn't know why... but he had the strangest feeling that he was being stalked!

The female beside him looked to her date and tilted her head to the side looking at him. "Is there something wrong Trunks?"

The hybrid saiyan's lips firmed up as he looked over his shoulder again. He could have sworn he saw something. "I have the strangest feeling..." he muttered.

She looked up to him, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

He looked down to her sighing, "I think someone's stalking us."

Her eyes widened, before she giggled, "I don't think anyone would do such a thing! You are, after all, a very strong martial artist!"

Trunks looked down to the lavender locked female, "No, I'm serious." The saiyan looked back behind his shoulder. He sees nothing. "I just... have this feeling that were being followed..." He gave a small smile, as he placed his hand behind his head, "I guess it's just my warrior instincts going whack."

The girl gave a small smile as she grabbed his hand with hers. "Well... I'm glad that you care, and are concerned." They locked eyes and smiled, "I'll also keep watch too, if that makes you feel any better, Trunks" his date added in her innocent tone.

Trunks couldn't help but smile as they continued to walk down the street to a near by restaurant. Both teens were starting to become quite hungry.

§±§±§

It was finally becoming dark. And it being around the female's curfew, Trunks took her home. She smiled widely glancing over to Trunks every so often. "Thanks Trunks. I really had a good time out in the city."

Trunks gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm really glad you gave me the chance to take you out."

And smiling brightly, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek while standing on her tippy toes.

Smiling to him once more with a blush on her cheeks, she waved to him as she opened the door to her home walking in.

Trunks just stood there silently as he placed a hand over his cheek. He looked to his hand, and smiled brightly. Now in very high spirits, Trunks began to walk down from her home to the street. This was the perfect night!

That was till...

Vegeta fell out a near by tree falling before his son.

Trunks gave a silent scream as he jolted back from the sidewalk.

Vegeta, ignoring the damage he had done to the concrete walkway, dusted himself off. He used his hands to take off a pair of sunglasses revealing the fact that he was glaring at his son.

Trunks face turned from surprise to anger as he stared at his father. He also happened to notice the strange choice of clothing... "DAD! YOU were STALKING me and my girlfriend?!"

The saiyan prince snorted as he continued to stand before his son, "I needed to make sure you didn't fall into temptation from that seductress!"

This made Trunks even more angry, "SUDUCTRESS?! She's my FRIEND! How dare you say something like that about her!!! She is a sweet and caring girl!" he exclaimed to his father.

Vegeta snorted as he began to walk down the street, "Yeah, sure. You call that make out secession you and that girl had innocent."

"It wasn't making out!" exclaimed Trunks as he continued to follow his father; "She just pecked me on the cheek! Nothing more! You should know that compared to what you and mom do at any give time!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," stated Vegeta waving his hand behind, "You keep telling yourself that. You should be honored to know I was making sure you didn't fall for that woman!"

At that, Vegeta blasted off into the air towards Capsule Corp.

Trunks face was still red as he glared into the sky at his father. "YOU EXAGGERATE WAY TOO MUCH FATHER!" shouted the teen to his father.

But he was aware that Vegeta wouldn't have heard that last comment. He gave a sigh. He really didn't feel like going home... he knew this exaggerated story would turn into a big fiasco if his mother heard his father's point of view about this date he 'secretly' watched.

He could only envision the wedding magazines and plans being made.

That made Trunks quiver as he lowered his head SLOWLY making his back home.

This really were going to be chaos...

§±§±§±§±§

HA HA! Finished! This was meant to be a one shot, but since I was really lazy one day, I sent out the first part of the story. I found this more than half a year later, and FINALLY I have inspiration for it! I hope this was enjoyable!

-Takuma


End file.
